Here's To Us
by Azure Autumn
Summary: Prussia and Hungary are both in strained relationships, but through it all, they've always been there for each other. How long will it take for them to realize that? Various pairings, main focus on PruHun. Ch 3: Liechtenstein needs advice.
1. Chapter 1

_So, in this fanfiction, I plan to allow every character an equal amount of story time, but the main focus will be on Prussia and Hungary and their relationships, etc. If you'd like to see a pairing appear later in the story, just ask and I will try to fit it in the best I can. And please review (kindly)!_

* * *

It was raining. Sure, not an uncommon sight in London, but Hungary couldn't stifle the sigh of disappointment that escaped from her lips. She and Austria had planned to go on a walk, explore the city, that kind of thing. They had both been to Great Britain many times for business and meetings - which is what they were doing currently - but she had been excited just getting to spend time with Austria.

_Oh, well, _she thought. No use in complaining about the weather. _It is what it is. _Still, she decided, she should probably meet Austria in the lobby of the hotel, just to find out what they were going to do instead. Everyone had gathered in London at England's offer to host a meeting, and since they had an hour or two of free time that day, Hungary and Austria had made plans under the assumption that it would be sunny.

No such luck. She waited in the well-lit lobby for a while, watching the rain fall from the gray sky and splatter on the pavement below. After a good half-hour of waiting, her phone rang. She didn't bother to look at who was calling her. She knew it would be Austria.

"Hello?" she said, hoping she didn't sound too anxious.

"Hungary! Where the hell are you?"

Hungary jumped, moving her phone a safe distance away from her ear. No, that certainly wasn't Austria. It was Germany.

"I- I beg your pardon?" she asked shakily. "Was there somewhere I was supposed to be?"

"Just at the meeting," Germany snapped.

"The... what? No, it wasn't supposed to start until three today," Hungary exclaimed. "We were slated to have free time until then. England told me..." she trailed off.

Germany sighed loudly. "I guess you didn't get the memo... Oh, well, it's too late now. Don't bother showing up. Just be there tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, sorry," the female nation said meekly. Then the line clicked dead.

She frowned. Well, now she had the whole day to herself, but it brought her little satisfaction. The fact that Austria hadn't even said anything... _No, don't blame him! You're an adult, you can manage things yourself. Besides, he has to worry about himself, too, _Hungary thought. She resolutely grabbed her umbrella and trudged out into the street until she found a small Café that seemed warm and inviting.

"Caffè latte, please," she murmured, sitting down at a table near the back. Determined not to let this little setback get to her, she decided: she'd shop a little, go back to the hotel, eat dinner with Austria, then go to the meeting tomorrow and apologize to England for missing the one today. She took out her phone and sent a text to Austria, not really expecting him to reply.

_Hey, sorry I wasn't informed of the meeting. Could you tell me what I miss? _

To her surprise, he replied back immediately.

_You aren't missing anything. And you weren't the only one who didn't know the meeting was happening a few hours earlier than planned - none of the Nordics are here, and I don't think half of the Asian nations knew either. _

Hungary smiled. At least Germany wouldn't be singularly pissed at her.

_That's good, _she replied. _I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together today, though. _

_So am I. I was looking forward to it._

It was times like these when Hungary was positive she was in love. Lately, her relationship with Austria had been slightly rocky. They were both faithful - that wasn't the problem - they were just so freaking busy all of the time. Austria and Hungary used to be together all the time; it wasn't the case anymore. They both had separate lives. And that was just fine.

At least they lived near each other and seeing each other required little effort when they weren't busy. She knew that long-distance had been the downfall of other relationships. She didn't care to mention these.

Hungary was just finishing up her latte when the door of the café flew open and a familiar figure sauntered into the room. Prussia.

"Oh, good God," Hungary mumbled, rolling her eyes. She ignored him at first, but like always, she ended up waving him over. "Hey, Gil!"

"Eliza!" the former nation exclaimed, smiling. "What's the story? Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"I didn't know," she said, waving a hand. "It doesn't matter. Germany said not to come anyways, now that I'm so late. Why aren't _you_ at the meeting, then?"

"Oh, please. I don't have to show up," he said.

"Well, what about Liechtenstein?" Hungary questioned, referring to Prussia's current girlfriend. (Though she'd rather not get into the details of how the relationship itself came about, as it included Switzerland, several threats on several different lives, and a deathly encounter with a spoon.)

"She said she'd be fine at the meeting by herself," Prussia said in the most off-hand way he could. Hungary sometimes wondered about Prussia and Liechtenstein. It was almost like Liechtenstein was embarrassed by Prussia on occasion. At any rate, Prussia seemed to care for her a lot more than _she _cared for _him, _which, in Hungary's opinion, was unexpected. Prussia didn't seem to be the affectionate type. Maybe Liechtenstein was changing him, which was okay.

"Hmm," Hungary grumbled, looking at the silver chain around Prussia's neck. She knew he always wore the Iron Cross under his jacket, and it made her wonder just how many more years he had left. She wasn't sure how dissolving and all that worked, but it seemed Prussia was sticking around for the time being. Not that that upset her. When it was Prussia's time to go, she would be very, very sad.

"Well, I'm going shopping," Hungary said. "Want to come?"

Prussia groaned. "Shopping? How unawesome. How... boring. But what did I expect from a woman."

"Whatever," Hungary said. "You don't have to go, you know."

"No, no, I'm coming," he said, slamming his coffee and standing up. Hungary rolled her eyes and smiled. It seemed these things always happened, but she wouldn't have it any other way. So maybe she had to go around London with Prussia instead of Austria. He was still her friend, after all. And what was it that people always said? _Friends are forever? _

Well, it certainly didn't matter, Hungary concluded. Even if she didn't get to spend today with Austria, there was always tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, forever and ever until the world would come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, open the door!"

Prussia smiled. "Coming!" he called, unlocking the door and ushering his friends inside. Germany was gone for the day, off with Italy (and probably Spain and Romano, too), doing whatever it was they all did when they were together, and Prussia had the house to himself. Everyone had gotten home from London a week ago, and though Prussia had only attended two of the meetings, he felt lazier than usual.

Prussia threw open the door to reveal America, loaded down with bags of McDonald's, and Denmark, holding two six-packs of beer.

"Hallo!" he said. "How's it going?"

Denmark laughed. "What's it? America got lost on the 'Bahnhof', ha."

"Well excuuuse me!" America barked, shoving a burger into his mouth. "I don't usually ride trains. Plus, I'm hella jetlagged! Your European time seriously screws me up. Anyway, is Germany here?"

"Nope, he's in Milan," Prussia replied, grabbing a beer from Denmark. "We got the house to ourselves. But, please, don't do something stupid, like rip all the blinds down - _Denmark."_ He threw a pointed glance at his friend.

"What?" the blonde exclaimed. "That was just once, okay? I was super, super drunk."

"Oh, ja, and I took the blame for it," snorted Prussia. "Who knew West spent so much on curtains? Anyway, handle yourselves, or the awesome me will be forced to take all the consequences."

"Is Liechtenstein coming?" America questioned.

"Ah, no," Prussia said. "She's busy. She has a business meeting in Belgium."

Denmark and America exchanged a glance.

"Hey," whispered America when Prussia went into the kitchen for a moment to grab snacks, "is that true?"

"What true?" Denmark mumbled, taking a sip of his beer and staring up at the huge flatscreen TV mounted on the wall.

"I thought Liechtenstein..." America shook his head. "Nevermind."

Denmark's eyes widened and he looked over at America. "Oh, yeah, I know what you're talking about. That's bullshit, ya know. I talked to Liechtenstein before we left London, and she was really happy because she said she got, like, two weeks of free time after she got home. And that was a week ago, so do the math..." Denmark trailed off when Prussia returned with popcorn, wurst, and ketchup for America's fries.

"One week," America blurted out five minutes later. Denmark and Prussia jumped and looked at him. Prussia grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Sorry," America said. "I just... I just finally figured out the math. And now I see what you mean, Denmark."

* * *

It was two in the morning in Berlin, and the three nations were half-sober. Denmark had planned to go home, and America would stay in Germany for the week, but they all just relaxed in West's house, watching movies and eating and drinking all night.

Germany came home to a dark house, minus the three snoring countries and still-running television in the living room. Beer bottles, popcorn and candy wrappers littered the floor, and Germany grunted, struggling to keep his calm. Trash in his house? Hell no.

"Doitsu, are they all asleep?" Italy asked.

"Of course!" barked Romano. "You bastard, don't you see them snoring away like pigs?"

Germany frowned. "This is such a mess. Gah, beer cans everywhere! Italy, please get the broom."

"You potato bastard! This is why you don't leave those three by themselves."

"You try stopping them," Germany snapped. The nation jumped when Denmark reached out and grabbed his leg.

"Norgeee," the blonde mumbled, not opening his eyes.

Germany shook his leg free. "I am not Norway. Argh!"

"Well, it's two-thirty, so do you mind too much if I just spend the night here?" Spain asked.

"Sure," Germany grunted. "Pick any guest room. Oh, but not the one on the far left hall of the second story - I haven't tidied that one up in a while."

Spain smiled, knowing Germany's 'not very tidy' was most people's 'spotless.' "Come on, Roma," he said, pulling the Italian along with him. Italy laughed and said, "Don't look so miserable, fratello!"

"Bastard!" barked out Romano for the umpteenth time that day.

"You think they'll do anything, eh, West?" Prussia stage-whispered up from where he was sprawled unnaturally on the couch.

Germany started in surprise. "They never 'do anything'," he growled. "Spain's too oblivious. Don't be silly. Alright, Italy, find a guest room."

"Aww, but Doitsu, can't I sleep in your room?"

Prussia grinned, knowing the question would be coming. "Ja, West, don't be a prude! Kesesese!" he tried to stand up, felt the world spin, and toppled to the ground, laughing maniacally. America grunted and swatted Prussia.

"Be quiet, Prussia!" Germany growled. "Fine, Italy. Whatever."

"You love him," laughed Prussia. "You love having someone there to obsess and dote over you. But hey, it can't always be the awesome me!"

"Not true!" the younger brother exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed. He dashed off, covering his face.

"Wow," grunted Denmark. He was half-conscious. "That was pretty interesting, huh?"

"It always is," Prussia mused.

"Mmmph," Denmark replied, and they all drifted off, lying in a wreckage of discarded snacks.

* * *

"Do you want to come over, say, next week?" Prussia offered. He had gotten over his hangover, and America and Denmark were chatting about The Walking Dead while sitting at West's huge kitchen table, half of a German chocolate cake between them.

"Sorry!" came the sweet reply. "I'm still in Belgium. But you're having fun with Denmark and America, right? I wouldn't want to spoil your..." Prussia could almost see Liechtenstein crinkling her nose - "...guy time?" She laughed.

"Alright, well, if you want to come, you know where to find us," Prussia said.

Pause. "Are you mad?"

"No, no, of course not!" Prussia exclaimed. "Don't worry, alright? I know, work is work."

"Okay, good! I'll talk to you later, all right?" Liechtenstein said.

"Okay," Prussia said. "Ich liebe dich!"

"Goodbye!"

Prussia hung up and turned, realizing all conversation about Rick Grimes had been halted and his two friends were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Denmark laughed. "Dude, you could not be more obsessed with her! 'Oh, want to hang out?' 'Oh, I love you!' 'Oh, I know we've'- ow!" the Nordic nation broke off when Prussia hit him on the arm.

"Shut up!" laughed Prussia. "I just really like her, geez! Love is awesome."

America snorted. "Fine, whatevs, man. But who wants to go find something to eat?"

"You're stuffing your face with chocolate cake," Prussia scoffed.

"Not enough," America said. "Wurst?" he offered.

That was all it took. The three large-egoed, awesome friends were out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hungary skipped down the stairs and into her kitchen, tossing some waffles into the toaster oven, and grabbed her phone, tapping in Austria's number.

"Hey, Austria! Prussia, Liechtenstein, Denmark, America, Germany, Italy and I are going to karaoke," she said. "Do you want to come? We're going tonight, and it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Interesting group for karaoke," Austria commented.

Hungary giggled. "Yeah." Prussia had offered the idea and Denmark and America had given him the green light, both of whom were still staying with him in Germany. Liechtenstein had agreed - she probably felt bad about having to skip all those other times Prussia had wanted to spend with her - and Italy was game, but only if 'Doitsu' came. Convincing the serious, business-like man to come along had taken some skills and several promises from Gilbert. In the end, he had given his grudging consent due to the fact that Prussia promised they severed alcoholic beverages there.

"I don't know. I'm not very good at singing, or social situations in general."

"It's okay! If you want, you can just sit and watch and drink beers with Germany; no one will mind. In fact, if you want, you can invite Switzerland or something. I bet he'll want to 'chaperone' Liechtenstein, you know."

"Alright, Hungary. What time?"

"We're going to be there at 7:00. It's in Berlin, okay? Call me when you're near and I'll give you details."

"Alright. Goodbye, Liebling."

Hungary hung up, grabbed her waffles and messenger bag, and cheered. This was going to be a great day, she concluded as she got in her car.

* * *

Hungary arrived at the karaoke bar at 6:56 - she had killed a lot of time in some tiny little German town with cute shops - and located Germany, Austria, and Switzerland immediately. She waved and walked over to them.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

Germany rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Italy is talking forever, and the other three and Liechtenstein said they'd be here soon."

Switzerland frowned. "It isn't like Liechtenstein to be late."

"Well," Hungary pointed out, "it _is_ only 6:59, so no one is technically late."

"That Prussia is a bad influence on Liechtenstein; there is no doubt!" Switzerland grunted.

"It would do you well to not accuse my brother of anything, Sweiss," remarked Germany. "After all, I'm sure they'll be here any moment."

Hungary laughed. "Come on, guys, don't argue." She gave Austria a quick kiss on the cheek and ordered a beer.

Several moments later, Denmark and Liechtenstein walked in. Denmark collapsed next to Austria, grumbling about how long it was taking Prussia and America to finish up their stupid video game, sneaking a sip of beer from Germany, and ordering another round of drinks for the table.

"I see you got Austria to come!" Liechtenstein said excitedly, sitting down next to Hungary. "And Switzerland, too. Hi, Big Brother!"

"Hallo, Lilli. Where is that silly little idiot of yours?"

"Big Brother!" gasped Liechtenstein. "Prussia isn't a silly little idiot." Switzerland nodded at that statement with narrowed eyes and turned back to Austria and Denmark, missing Liechtenstein's small sigh. The action did not go missed by Hungary, however, who asked, "What's wrong?"

Liechtenstein jumped and smiled. "O-oh, nothing. I'm fine. How are you, Hungary?"

Hungary took a drink from her glass suspiciously. Liechtenstein could be so passive. "I'm doing well," she replied. "I just wish America and Prussia would get their asses on the road! Anyways, how is dating Prussia? He's quite the idiot, isn't he?"

The shorter nation giggled. "He has crazy friends."

"Oh, yes, I do happen to be acquainted with that fact," laughed Hungary. "You mean all those crazy drinkers. Like Denmark and America and England. Of course those are the people he decides he wants to be friends with."

Liechtenstein grinned. The two female nations were usually close friends, and Liechtenstein always felt it was hard to frown with Hungary around. The feeling was mutual for them both.

"How's your brother taking it?"

"He's a bit mad, I guess," Liechtenstein pondered. "But I think Prussia must have won Big Brother over - at least for dating privileges."

"That is quite a feat!"

The rest of the group, including Italy, finally arrived at that point - America pouting because he had been beaten at some video game - and the nations found they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. It wasn't too often that you got to forget the responsibility and pain of being a country, but when you could, it was wonderful.

* * *

"Torte?"

"Thank you! Your tortes are amazing." Hungary smiled and took a giant bite. She had gone home with Austria after the karaoke place closed and everyone slowly dispersed. There had been talk of going to another bar, and though Hungary loved a good beverage, she and Austria excused themselves.

"You're welcome."

Hungary finished her torte. "Hey, Austria, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Is there anything you would like to watch?"

"Let's just pick whatever's on." They ended up watching some movie about a guy and a girl, and one died and the other lived, which is how it always went. Hungary was sitting with her head resting against Austria's shoulder, but she wondered if Austria really loved her or not. Of course, they had been married a while ago, but that was back during the Austria-Hungary Empire. Surely this relationship wasn't...? No, Hungary shook her head. _Don't think depressing thoughts. _

"Austria?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think is going to happen with our relationship?"

Austria took a hold of Hungary's hand. "What? Why are you asking that?"

"I- I don't know. I was just wondering."

"I love you, Hungary."

Hungary smiled, even though the room was dark, and Austria couldn't see it. "I love you, too."

Halfway through the next movie, Austria had drifted off. It was only then that Hungary realized, though she was content with Austria's answer - I love you - that hadn't really been an answer. In truth, he hadn't given her an answer at all. Hungary stood up and made herself a cup of tea. Shaking her head, she went further back into the kitchen and found a beer. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much, but it was.

Hungary jumped when her phone rang. She set her drink on the counter and hurried over to the side table where it was sitting, answering quickly to avoid waking Austria. She saw Liechtenstein's contact picture flashing across the screen, and she hit _Accept. _

"Liechtenstein? It's two in the morning. Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Don't worry! I'm at home."

Hungary sighed in relief. "Good! So, what's the matter?"

"I'm just wondering... Hungary, how do you break up with someone?"


End file.
